Don't Leave
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Natsu is in critical condition. Watching him; Lucy explains how she truly feels about the almighty salamander


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

It's been three days…

Three days _exactly_ since the accident.

And I haven't left his side.

Not for food, water. Nothing

I wanted to be there when he woke up. They tell me it's a slim chance that he will, but I have hope. There's no way Natsu would die on me. Not like this.

He's all beaten, bruised, scratched up. Bandages going left, right across his body. He's still.

Just barley breathing. Sometimes, he twitches a finger or mumbles something. He gets me all filled with hope, just to shut me down in the end.

He still doesn't wake up.

Sometimes I just wanna shake him out of it and yell "Stop playing around! Wake up! Wake up!" But I know I can't. They would just pull me off of him and tell me to calm down.

I still wait for a sign, anything to tell me that he's still alive in there. In that shell of a body. In a way he's not alive, but he's not dead either. He lives off a machine. Taking slow and soft breaths.

I look at him and think *This isn't Natsu, it can't be. My Natsu would be running around and fighting with everyone who he thinks is a challenge. This can't be Natsu…*

I want to believe with all my heart that he will wake up. But there are times where my heart can't take him in this state.

I look at him, lying on the white mattress. Only sounds are the beeping of his heart monitor, his deep breathing and the sounds of my muffled tears.

I stopped crying a few days ago, thinking that I've run out of tears. But somehow they just keep coming back every time I look at him in this frozen state.

"It's funny Natsu, I actually thought that we'd get together some day. Have a pink or blond haired kid running around. And maybe travel the rest of the world just for the fun of it. But instead, you put all of that to a stop by taking that blow for me. You idiot…" The tears start falling down harder "You IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!? YOU KNEW YOU WERE OUT OF MAGIC POWER!" I look at him, praying silently that maybe he could respond. Yet as usual; he doesn't

I'll never forget what he told me, the day _this_ happened…

*Flashback*

_The dark mage had me cornered. Natsu was somewhere probably unconscious._

_At least I thought so._

_"You know I could never come to hurt such a pretty face" snickered the dark mage as he came closer_

_"Get away from me! You're lucky there's only two of us here! Or you would have been finished by no-" the mage grips me by my throat and lifts me up off the ground. I struggle to breathe_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk still have hope I see" he throws me in the opposite direction and I hit a boulder_

_My back ached, I felt like I broke something. I wouldn't be surprised if I did._

_I hit the ground with a thud. "You know, I always thought fairies were just another word for fancy flies" I look up at him "And you my dear are one pesky little fly." His hands began to glow a dark green color "Be gone"_

_I braced myself for the impact of such power. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to hit me. _

_But it never did. _

_I open my eyes to see Natsu lying on the ground before me. _

_"Natsu? NATSU!?" I ignore the excruciating pain and crawl towards him._

_"Aww how sweet of him, he took the blow for you. Well, now that one of you is dead I guess that satisfies me enough. Ta ta!"And the mage was gone. Vanished in his own aura_

_I turn my attention back to Natsu. I kneel beside him and pick his head up with my hands. I lay him in my arms while were both on the ground. "Natsu? Wake up" Droplets are already streaming down my face and landing on his. "P-please wake up?" I lay my forehead on his softly and close my eyes_

_"L-Lucy?" _

_I gasp and bring my head up. I look at him_

_"He didn't hurt you r-right?"_

_"Natsu, why? Why would you do that?" I cry out_

_"Cause, I didn't want you dying on me. Know how boring it'd be at the guild without you?" He whispers _

_"So!? Natsu how do you think I would feel? If you die?... There would be no point to being happy…"_

_"Hey *he whispers* even if I do go, I want you to smile everyday. So 'up there' I can smile back" His hand slowly reaches, and cups my face. He wipes my tear away with his thumb._

_"Don't talk like that! You're not going anywhere. After today we're gunna go right back home to Fairytail and laugh about this! You'll see!* I cry* you'll see. And besides I was going to tell you I feel about you… when we got back"_

_"I know how you feel…" _

_I widen my eyes in surprise _

_"And I feel the same way Luce, I- always have…" His hand slips away from my face and falls to the ground. Then he closes his eyes and goes limp_

_"Natsu? Natsu!? NATSU!? NO WAKE UP *I hug him tightly* Wake up… NATSU!"_

*End of Flashback*

I wipe a tear, remembering such moments.

I swear, if there was a competition for biggest idiot. He'd win.

I know I sound a little rough, but I can't help but be mad at him.

I would've never wanted him to do that. He should've let me take that blow, because now all I ever do is wait. Wait for him to move, talk, something! Anything…

I wanna say I hate him for being such a moron. But also because he's got me doubting him! He's got me asking questions that I want answered *Is he okay? Is he getting better? Will he remember anything? When will he wake up? But most importantly _will_ he wake up?*

The anxiety is killing me.

I want to prove to everybody that they're wrong! That he _will_ make it out of this alive! That he _will_ be around! And that he'll be with me!

"Um, Miss Heartfilia?"

I turn around to face a nurse "Oh yes?" I stand up from the chair I was sitting in

She walks towards me "Miss Heartfilia, this may be hard for me to say…"

I knew it was bad news, but what could be worse than what's going on right now?

"We might have to pull the plug…"

I froze.

"What? Y-you can't do that! It's only been 3 da-"

"Yes, yes we know. But his odds are very low, and even if he does wake up; he'll have to stay here a little more for treatment"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF HIM! SAVING HIM! BUT INSTEAD YOU'RE TELLING ME TO KILL HIM?!"

"Miss Heartfilia please calm do-"

"NO! I AM SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! LOOK AT HIM! *I see her take a glance* DO YOU THINK I SHOULD BE CALM? WITH HIM LOOKING LIKE THAT?!"

"Look, I know this is hard bu-"

"No! No you don't! Not until you're in my shoes, you have no idea how I feel!" I start to cry again

The nurse looks with wide eyes

"What!?" I turn around to see Natsu sitting up

"N-Natsu?" I whimper

"Urgh, geez! I wake up to all this racket. A guy can't get a good sleep around here" He scratches his head "Where am I anyway?"

I walk towards him slowly. Examining. Making sure this is real and not a dream

He looks at me. I get closer and touch his face. My hands now cupping his cheeks softly.

I hear the door close with a click *the nurse probably left* I thought.

I let out a laugh "You're awake" I say with tears in my eyes

"Umm yeah? Why? Was I sleeping for long?"

"Y-you IDIOT!" I hug him tightly

"Ouch! Luce! My body still hurts!"

I pull away and smile at him "Hey why are you crying?" he asks

"Because *sniffle* I thought I lost the love of my life"

He looks at me wide eyed "Lucy…"

I hug him again "Promise me, never to do something like that ever again!"

"Sorry Lucy, but I can't make that promise"

I pull away and look at him "Why not?"

He leans in and kisses me. He breaks. "Because, I'm willing to protect you. Even if I die trying" He smiles his smile

I smile "Okay, but can you promise me this?"

"What?"

I lean closer to his face and kiss him passionately. We both melt away in it.

I break this time and look into his eyes. "Promise me you won't leave"

"Why would I?" He laughs

I smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and his coil around my waist.

And we share yet, another kiss

"Hey Natsu?" I mumble

"Yeah Luce?" he mumbles back

"Does this hurt?"

"Uhh a little bit…"

I break. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Lucy, it's a make out session with you! I'm not turning _that_ down"

I raise my eyebrow at him "You just woke up and you're already being a perv *sigh* how sad"

He chuckles

And I giggle

I'm glad he's back with me.

Where he belongs.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
